


Body Like A Back Road

by Kisakitty



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/M, Falling In Love, Meet-Cute, Southside Serpent Betty Cooper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:44:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisakitty/pseuds/Kisakitty
Summary: Jughead meets Betty at a bar and can't help but feel like his whole life has changed.





	Body Like A Back Road

Jughead sat unhappily in some grimy serpent bar all because his friends wanted to “live a little.” So there he was sitting in a sticky vinyl booth watching as Archie trails behind Veronica like a lost puppy. He slides to the end of the booth aiming to take some time outside when he catches sight of a girl. Not just any girl. She was sporting the familiar Southside serpent jacket but what set her apart was the golden hair in two braided in a crown around her head. She looked so out of place in the grimy bar. She looked too pure to be surrounded by this filth. Just the sight of her nearly had him falling out of the booth. He knew right then and there he had to get her number, now he just had to figure out how. He stood up and walked over to her.

“Uh hi my name is-“

“Let me stop you right there,” the blonde interrupted, “I am in no way looking for a boyfriend and nothing you say is going to change that.”

“Ok. My name is Jughead Jones and I bet I can change your mind.”

The girls head snapped to look at him with piercing firey green eyes.

“Is that so Jughead?”

“Yup,” Jughead kept his voice steady trying not to show her just how nervous he actually is.

“Well, my name is Betty Cooper- good luck.”

With that, she walked away and before he knew it Archie was dragging him away from the bar and back to the house.

Jughead’s thoughts revolved around a challenge in the form of an angel.

-

It took him six months to get her phone number. He visited the bar so much he became a familiar face to everyone there. In those six months, he learned everything there is to know about Betty Cooper. What made her laugh. What made her angry. Why she’s in the serpents in the first place. That had been a particularly late conversation a week before he was given her number. She told him about her mom and her unruly expectations and her dads' tendency toward violence. He hugged her that night and she had let him.

-

It took Jughead another 6 months to convince her to be his girlfriend however it only took him exactly one month after that before he knew every curve on her body like the back of his own hand. Betty never ceased to amaze him either- be it physically or mentally. Like the way, her blue jeans fit snug to her body in a way that drove him wild. Or the way her ability to solve the murder mysteries they watched together before he could drove him equally as crazy.

-

It was one day a year later when they sat in the boondocks of their town of Riverdale, split by a class war, listening to the birds and enjoying the breeze when it hit Jughead. This was the girl he wanted to spend forever with.

“Betty Cooper you should marry me.”

It took him six more months to finally make the angel he fell for his.


End file.
